


Cause I'm the right one

by Amet_ombes



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I love Lemon Demon and Ranboo, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, One of My Favorites, Touch-Tone Telephone inspired, Written before Ranboo's stream, kind of???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amet_ombes/pseuds/Amet_ombes
Summary: Ranboo finally visits Dream.The minor with memory loss and a victim of manipulations visits its Manipulator, the most dangerous person(excluding Techno) on the whole Dream SMP.What can possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	Cause I'm the right one

The prison. 

Ranboo had no idea what he's doing here, but the voice of Dream- No, the voice that sounds like Dream, told him over and over, 'Ask Dream.'

He suffers and drowning in his memory loss, a feeling that suffocates him. He wants to remember.

"I have to remember..." He whispers, catching the weird glance of AwesamDude, the warden.

The giant flow of lava decreased, revealing the person locked in obsidian walls, with a thick fence made out of netherite. Even if someone really wanted to escape, he would probably die in tries or give up half-way. Without a doubt, the building of horrors. Calling it just prison is an understatement. If not for Ranboo's intention to find out the truth, he would freak out in the building, he would probably hurt Sam. 

_He would harm everyone in his other state_.

"Don't fall from the bridge." That was all the creeper engineer said before transporting the tall figure to the other side; To Dream.

* * *

Silence.

Sweet silence.

The cold wall against the skin, covered in a dirty green hood. No netherite armor this time, no potions, no tools. Nothing in hands that once hold everything in them. 

Left alone hugging own legs, sitting at the obsidian flooring. Surrounded by walls of lava but filled with cold storms inside. Shivering at the thoughts of being left by everyone to his demise.

Dream thought all of this through. He had no boundaries that tied him. His logic has been proven wrong. He had one strong red string around the neck, hands, and mind, blinded by power and control, fooled by his puppets.

How could he fall so miserably, before the child he tortured for days for his satisfaction? What did go wrong, therefore leading to his loss in the mind games that probably is his strong suit?

Friends. 

He lost his connection to the people he most cherished, thinking of them like pawns on the chessboard against him, with just a king and a queen on his side. He underestimated them, a weakling that could only bring anarchy and chaos, arson, blood massacres. 

Dream left everyone before they could backstab him. That was the initial thought. 

He paid Punz loads of his treasure, having a great partnership.

He saved Techno from the execution and gave him Carl. 

He accused Tommy of blowing the community house up. 

His premoves were perfect, yet he fell by his own accord.

…

That is what everyone thinks.

He is still alive. He knows how to resurrect people. Not only that, but he has an ace in his hands that comes to him, now looking at him with red-green eyes, tall and confused like a cat. A lost cat that doesn't remember a lot.

Dream has a lot of regrets, but that doesn't mean he will give up.

 _Friends don't lie_.

_Right?_

* * *

"Ranboo," He politely said as if he wasn't locked in an inescapable place, surrounded by ticking clocks and forlornness. "It's a nice surprise to see you here. But I guess it's in your nature to wander around. That's what endermen do. Wander around, hold blocks- Runs from or _to any danger_."

The half-enderman squint his eyes, thankful for the mask that hid the eyes of the one that looks through him, with the voice sweet as honey, making you actually believe in his innocence. For some reason, Ranboo feels like he is the one under the lock, with no route to escape, only left to scream until his ear membrane will burst, until his body decays from the day of his passing.

Terrifying imagination. Sometimes Ranboo wonders how Dream lives with his name that is a whole definition of a brain's activity to travel across thoughts and images in memory, creating the wildest vision in your mind. 

_The wildest vision in your mind may affect you or control you if you become too obsessed with an idea._

_**Dream truly is a beast that lives up to his name**_.

"I-I came here for a reason, Dream!" His voice trembled, scared of a green figure in front of him that can't do anything, who is locked, whose hands are tied. Why is Ranboo scared?

"About community house, I am guessing?" His tone was toned-down, almost like the one in the head of the mismatched eyed boy. 

"Yes, but there are also other things that I am genuinely curious about," Ranboo answered, taking out his memory book, the only item Sam allowed him to take with him due to his condition. Hesitantly, he flipped some pages, showing Dream his notes about community house, disk, and how Ranboo hand over his memory book to the said person, keeping distance. He is too afraid of something happening to his memory book in Dream's hands. 

The shorter male - after all, everyone is short compared to Ranboo - hummed, smiling, absorbing the written information before him.

"Well," He started, "I guess it's time for you to know the awful truth about me," He pointed his finger at himself, then turned it around at Ranboo, "And the truth about you."

Dream's voice was calm and collected. He briefly explained his side of the story with Ranboo. Some ideas why Ranboo did it, that Dream thought about in his cell, sharing with a piece of his mind. Ranboo felt frustrated by all the Dream's words.

The feeling of vulnerability, the feeling of being read by Dream, hearing his observations made Ranboo nauseous more than any potion thrown at him. He hated that feeling of being seen through. Inhuman noise escaped his mouth, twitching his head in rapid movements. 

Dream was standing in amazement at the animalistic behavior, hands crossed.

" **Ranboo**." A firm voice echoed in the head. In his head? Is it his voice or Dream? He is confused, what is happening. Did he went mental or-

" **Ranboo. It's you. It's the voice in your head. Listen to me. You need to snap out of it**."

" **You're with Dream right now, don't let yourself make more mistakes that you will regret later. Think about the _disk_**."

"But, I-I can't. His voice, his smile, his WORDS!! He READS ME. He is- HE IS INSIDE OF MY HEAD. How-How- HOW CAN I- HE- I-"

" **Enderchest. Jjjjjjjeffrey. Enderpearl. Batthew."**

He froze, thinking of his pets, his fun time with them, trying to catch them and lead to safety. They're his safe thoughts. They are his friends that he can trust no matter what. 

Heavy panting of Ranboo, slowing down. His nervous shiver stopped, and he looked at the floor with his normal eyes. _Not now, I can do this. I can_. 

Dream slowly approached the more relaxed Ranboo and gave him a potato. 

"I've heard you like them," He whispered, looking in the blurred eyes. 

"H-how do you know that I l-like potatoes?" White hand accepted the potato and brought the vegetable to his mouth. Not the baked one that he liked more, but the gesture considered kind nonetheless. 

"I studied you for a while now, Ranboo. Including your unusual state switch." 

"You studied me? Wh-why?" Small panic crept to him, feeling goosebumps. Why is everyone so eager to study or test him? He is a living thing, not an- Enderman under pressure that went crazy. He hoped so, at least. 

"'Cause, you're a brand new species, Ranboo." The blond murmured, fingerless gloves found it's way on the taller's boy's shoulders, making him shiver. 

"Brand new- Brand new species? I know that, but- "Ranboo firmly looked at Dream, feeling some scheme behind the question, "What are you implying at, Dream?" 

Dream smiled. 

"You and I are not that different, Ranboo. We both are unique in our way. You are half-enderman and half-something unknown," His hand swung between mismatched eyes. "And me, well, I am also something different. I am not a human, not entirely at least. I am half-blood, just like you." 

"Really?" Ranboo couldn't read Dream's expression, but his voice sounded weak and full of sad emotions. He was surprised to feel sorrow for the main villain of the server. Dream is the reason. Ranboo shouldn't trust him, but why there's a feeling of familiarity in him? 

"Really. And-and I am literally crying right now," Dream made a laugh, not the wheezy one, or a maniacal one, no, a laugh that poured with sadness. "I am really happy that you decided to visit me, Ranboo." 

Dream took away his hands and turned around from a tall figure. Hush sobs echoed as his body would shiver a little, trying to inhale as much oxygen as possible. 

"Having all the free time in the world in these four walls. I've been rehearsing my apologies, thinking what to say." He pointed at a small stack of papers. The upper one had a 'Dear Sapnap,' with visible traces of dried tears. Ranboo figured out the rest of them are the same, addressed to each member of Dream SMP. 

Can they even call that Dream SMP? Does the name now mean not the belonging but a place that will forever keep Dream in lockdown? 

Ranboo waved the thought away. It's not the issue right now. Partly. 

"Maybe if I'll be patient, maybe if I will be good, then they will release me. Then perhaps I will make it through the prison hours. And _they_ will hear me out, my reasoning for all of this." He inhaled. "Maybe they will understand just like you." 

"Like me? What- What are you saying, Dream? What did I understand that no one else did?" 

"Neutrality, Ranboo. I am speaking as a true neutral on this server," Dream explained, "I represent the neutrality. I always had. I have never, NEVER, started any war." 

"What?" Ranboo felt lost, "But L'Manbanberg, disks! You the one who-" 

"It's not the first time someone burned down the house. It's not the first time it led to a false trial. It's not the first time Sapnap- Let's say. Disks had a long story. Tommy and I had a long story." 

And Ranboo got interested. It was the first time he would hear the story of SMP before his arrival here. 

* * *

Shouts. 

Disgusting shouts. 

Dream back then was much better than he is now. More 'good'. 

He was a keeper of peace when Sapnap or Ponk would do some stupid things. Since when did apology be so hard to get on this server? 

Dream didn't know. Dream didn't care to know, with never-ending trials, bloodshed, trading. Who cares? 

You can kill someone - they can kill you. Third-party will steal someone's precious thing, and the circle will start again. 

At that time, Dream was thankful for George's apathetic personality. Oh, how he wished to return it all as it was before. Just them against L'Manberg, against Wilbur. Oh, Wilbur was a first-class chess figure to control. So easy to fidget between fingers. Tommy was so obedient to Wilbur, giving his disks in the end for L'Manberg's independence. 

And then Pogtopia. Wilbur blowing up L'Manberg. 

**_All. Was. Perfect._**

_The key word **was**._

* * *

"And well, now you're here, with me, in this prison." 

Ranboo tried to process everything, hearing everything from Dream's point of view. The breath left his lungs. His eyes couldn't focus on everything. The obsidian walls started to pressure him, reminding him of the voice in his head. 

"You... talk about that with such positive attitude. As if..." 

Dream tilted head in question. 

"All of this. You did ALL OF THIS because of the stupid possessions. To have fun, to torture everyone on the server. You cut all your connections. You sacrificed EVERYTHING YOU HAD." 

Dream mysteriously smiled, "Yes. And what is that to you?" 

"You... You have blood on your hands!" His voice went higher. 

"And so are others." 

"You've committed several treasons and betrayed everyone!" 

"So is Eret, so is Tubbo when he served Schlatt, and Wilbur blew up L'Manberg. He betrayed his whole nation." Dream calmly crossed his arms. 

Ranboo couldn't handle his anger, "YOU THINK YOU'RE THE RIGHT ONE, DREAM?" 

"Well, I believe I am. _It's better to be laughed at than wrong_ , don't you think? I just used my methods to make people listen to me." 

"YOU MANIPULATED THEM! You manipulated Tommy, Tubbo." Ranboo felt his throat dry. "Even ME!" 

"I thought you understand. I told you the truth, and you still don't believe me. How hurtful of you, Ranboo." 

Ranboo wanted to scream, but the ability left his body. Only indistinct Enderman screech rang through his head. When his sight concentrated on Dream again, he froze. 

Dream held up his finger, swaying it left and right. Loud 'Tsk! Tsk! Tsk!' echoed in the half-enderman ears. "And this is where you are wrong, Ranboo," Dream came to his chest, took out a very familiar book. 

"This is..." 

"Don't you remember, Ranboo? You gave this book to me." 

"No, I di- I didn't. I had it in my possession. I returned it. I have it right..." 

His book was gone. His pockets empty. The only thing that he found was a green sticker with a recognizable smile on it. Ranboo shivered. 

"It was nice to talk with you, Ranboo. I'm done with you. Goodbye." 

Dream pushed Ranboo into the water, feeling pain until he found himself in bed, Sam beside him. 

"Ranboo, are you alright?" 

"Yeah, I... Where is Dream?" He sat, being careful with lanky legs. 

The masked engineer looked at the visitor with caution. "In the cell. Where he belongs." 

Ranboo sighed, falling on the bed again. 

"I don't know what happened, Ranboo. But I am sorry, I can't let you visit Dream if you have a chance to go crazy in his cell." 

"Oh, yeah. I think I won't ever go there again. Talking with Dream one-on-one in this obsidian super protected cell surrounded by lava was not the most pleasant experience." Ranboo chuckled. 

Sam furrowed his brows. "Ranboo. What do you mean?" 

Now it was Ranboo's turn to look confused. "What- What do you mean what do I mean? I don't want to be with Dream in his cell ever again. Haven't you heard what happened there?" 

"Ranboo, you never were in Dream's cell. You went mental the second you saw him from this place." 

"I-I..." 

Sam sighed, "Let's get you out of here." 

After returning to the beginning, Ranboo took out his things and left the prison. When he made a few steps, he felt something itchy in his pocket. 

A thin hand carefully took out a familiar green paper. Ranboo threw it the very first second as he saw it to let the wind take it away from him. Falling on his knees, he wanted to get away from here. He wants to forget the psychotic vision he had.

He wants to forget Dream and the voice in his head. So he runs to the safest place for him, to Techno and Phil. 

Meanwhile, the wind carried away the small green paper with a smile to a red, growing vine. The bit of blood dropped on the note, painting it red, revealing the message: **it's not over yet**. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boooiii!  
> I love DSMP with all of these storylines. Very excited about George and Sapnap visit(pls be tmr) or the new Tales from the SMP  
> I love manipulative Dream(I mean acting and in the lore. The things he did are undeniably awful)  
> I am so in love with Bad's latest stream. He was so nice with Dream. *Melts*  
> \-----------  
> Also, sorry for my "disappearance." I studied for my Journalism exam and re-wrote the chapter for 'It's nice to be with you' three times already.  
> \-----------  
> I hope you have a great day! Comments much appreciated!


End file.
